NaruHina Hentai One - Shot Serás Mía Por Siempre
by KaroHina UzuHyuga
Summary: Naruto ah Peleado con Neji y tiene unas cuantas heridas, Van a la casa de Naruto y Hinata comienza a Curarlo mientras charlan un poco, luego de eso se abrazan y otras cosas comienzan a ocurrir


**_NaruHina Hentai One-Shot _**

**_"Serás mía por siempre"_**

_¡Auch! – Exclamó Un Rubio Ojiazul cuando su chica rozó con el pañuelo una de sus heridas. Lo Siento Naruto-Kun – Dijo susurrante una chica peliazul de ojos color perla – pero sería más fácil curarte si te quitaras la polera… -Muy bien Hinata, pero para la próxima a Neji le parto la cara! _

_Era ya de noche, alrededor de las 9 PM y en el departamento del rubio solo se escuchaban quejidos. A Decir verdad, nadie lo había obligado a que minutos antes discutiera con el primo de su novia, pero, según el Ojiazul, Neji lo había provocado. Y Hinata, como una buena novia, acompañó al rubio hasta su apartamento, para poder curar las heridas que su primo había dejado en él._

_Naruto-kun, ¿te sientes mejor ahora?- Dijo la ojiperla con una vocecita Tierna. _

_Claro que si, Hinata, ¿sabes? Yo quería darte las gracias, siempre haz sido muy atenta conmigo, y yo soy un idiota, siempre metiéndome en problemas, haciendo que te preocupes por mí… lo lamento Hinata, sé también que te mereces a alguien mejor…_

_- A... ¿a qué te refieres Naruto-kun?… - Dijo Muy Preocupada…- Sabes que Te Amo Naruto-kun, y soy muy feliz a tu lado, y aunque hubiese sido distinto, aunque tu estuvieras con otra persona, yo sería muy feliz, sabiendo que tu lo eres…_

_Naruto Se Sonrojó totalmente…ahora si estaba de acuerdo con él mismo en que era un idiota…reflexionó 2 segundos y dijo: Eres una dulzura… ¡Yo Soy Feliz Contigo Hinata! – Dijo muy efusivo el rubio, que tomó en sus brazos a Hinata y la atrajo hacia sí, quedando ella recostada sobre él. –Na-Naruto-kun? – Dijo la peliazul muy ruborizada… - Hinata, espero no te moleste…quedarte en esta posición unos minutos- Contestó a su vez el rubio, que sabía exactamente lo que quería lograr, y se apresuró a decirle: Hinata, yo quisiera…quisiera poder ser tu hombre para siempre, que seas mía y de nadie más, ser el único en u vida y tu la única en la mía…Quisieras aceptar…(en ese momento se levantó, se sentó en la cama y puso de pie a Hinata justo en frente de él para observar su tierna carita esperando una respuesta…_

_-Naruto-kun- exclamó ya nada tímida la peliazul, se acercó a su oído susurrante y le dijo: Adelante, soy toda tuya…_

_Naruto al escuchar esto se invadió de felicidad, sabía que desde ese momento en adelante todo iría en serio, así que el también se puso serio, miró a la peliazul y la beso apasionadamente en esos labios rosa tan lindos que sobresalían de su rostro. Se Puso de pie justo en frente de ella, con una cercanía que claramente invadía el espacio personal de ambos, y entonces con sus poderoso brazos la rodeó, y avanzó lentamente haciendo a la ojiperla retroceder, hasta aprisionarla entre él y la pared. Con aquel beso tan pasional, ambos comenzaron a excitarse, Naruto, que ya estaba sin polera, comenzó a quitar la chaqueta de su chica. Lenta y delicadamente las prendas superiores de la peliazul fueron desapareciendo de su cuerpo como por arte de magia, quedando cubierta solo por su brasier. Hinata se puso muy nerviosa, pero dejó de lado su timidez, y comenzó a bajar el pantalón del chico, mientras el rubio hacía lo mismo con ella._

_Pronto, estaban cubiertos; él solo por su bóxer y ella, solo por su brasier y su tanguita. _

_Naruto deslizó su mano izquierda a un muslo de la chica, mientras que su mano derecha, estaba demasiado ocupada averiguando como desabrochar el brasier que lo separaba de aquellos hermosos "encantos" que tenía la peliazul. El Rubio ya estaba harto de no poder sacar el brasier, así que su mano derecha, bajó al otro muslo de la chica, y con ambas poderosas manos, levantó a la peliazul, que al sentir este movimiento, se afirmó de la muralla y con ambas piernas rodeo la cintura del rubio._

_Ambas intimidades estaban separadas tan solo por la delgada tela del bóxer del Ojiazul y la de la tanguita de la ojiperla. Hinata podía sentir la "Masculinidad" de Naruto, en todo su esplendor, y también sentía unas deliciosas erecciones por parte del rubio. Naruto, teniendo a la peliazul ya en sus brazos, camino con ella, que se sujetó firmemente al cuello del rubio. Habiendo llegado, desde la muralla hasta el inicio de la cama "para uno" que tenía Naruto, sentó a la ojiperla en ella, y ya en tono muy serio le dijo: Hinata, después de lo que pase hoy, no habrá vuelta atrás, ¿estás segura que quieres ser la mujer de Uzumaki Naruto? – a lo que Hinata con firme decisión, aprovechó que aún estaba agarrada al cuello del rubio, para acercarlo hacia sí y decirle en tono muy seductor: Sí, quiero ser 100% TÚ Mujer…_

_Naruto quedó atónito ante la determinación de la peliazul, y comenzó lentamente a bajar y sacar la tanguita de Hinata, mientras, esta hacia lo mismo con su bóxer. _

_Una vez desnudos, el rubio recordó su actual pelea con el brasier de la chica, y ya harto, y con un instinto animal, lo rasgó y rompió, dejando al descubierto los maravillosos y bien formados "dotes" de la peliazul. Hinata que estaba agarrada con ambos brazos al cuello del rubio, aprovechó y se recostó en la cama, jalando al Ojiazul hacia ella lentamente. Naruto por su parte no aguantaba más, y viendo la situación, aprovechó para poder finalmente "entrar" en la ojiperla. Comenzó introduciendo su miembro lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo los sonoros gemidos de placer que soltaba su amada, y una vez, estando totalmente dentro de ella, comenzó con un ligero vaivén de sus caderas, y Hinata, emitía pequeños gemidos de placer al sentir como la "penetraban" una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido._

_Naruto sentía una excitación fuera de lo normal, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus caderas cada vez más, más y más, se estaba convirtiendo en un deseo prácticamente animal, y la exquisitez que sentían ambos era altamente placentera. La secuencia siguió durante varios minutos, comenzaba lento, y luego cada vez más rápido, pero al rato, no se detuvo para comenzar lento nuevamente, si no que siguió más y más rápido. Hinata sintiendo que ya iba a terminar, de un giro cambió totalmente la situación, ahora ella estaba arriba, y ella controlaría desde ahora lo que pasaba. Se situó sobre su rubio, y comenzó lentamente con el vaivén. Naruto, con ambas manos, tomó a la chica de sus caderas para "ayudarla" según él, pero lo que quería realmente era incrementar aún más la velocidad que tenía la peliazul. Y Naruto, como todo pervertido, se deleitaba con el excitante botar de los senos de la Ojiperla._

_Al rato Naruto ya no pudo más con la excitación y no pudo evitar venirse. Hinata, que se sentía grandiosa estando llena de la "esencia" de Naruto, no pudo evitar venirse también._

_Naruto se alzó a la altura de su rostro, y la besó apasionadamente, Hinata contestó al beso y se ruborizó en cantidad. _

_Naruto, se llenó de una risilla malévola, no quería que aquello terminará así, no, el quería más, estaba hecho todo un animal, así que tomó a Hinata, caminó con ella por la habitación, hasta llegar al living. Hinata extrañada, miró a Naruto y le dijo: Naruto-kun…aquí…aquí podrían oírnos… - ¡Que va! - Le dijo Naruto – En el edificio no hay nadie, estamos solo tú y yo amor…_

_Y Dicho esto bajó a Hinata, la colocó de espaldas y le dijo al oído, susurrándole: Más te vale que te agarres bien a ese escritorio, porque ahora conocerás al demonio que acabó con Akatsuki… La peliazul se sonrojó, pero de inmediato obedeció a lo que su amado pedía y se sujeto al escritorio fuertemente. Naruto, complacido, se introdujo nuevamente dentro de la ojiperla, y aprovechó su posición para inclinarse sobre ella y acariciar por fin esos grandes y macizos senos que tenía su amada. La penetró de una manera tan deliciosa que Hinata ya no gemía, gritaba de placer al sentir cada embestida que le daban, se había convencido de que Naruto era un animal, ninguna persona habría exigido tanto como se lo exigía su amado a ella, aunque sin embargo esto era delicioso, no podía evitar dejar que los gritos se escaparan de su boquita jadeante de placer. Naruto, de animal paso a demonio, embistiendo más y más cada vez a su peliazul. Se sentía el cazador, un zorro cazador, en busca de la presa que ya aprisionaba y que tanto quería devorar. Sus manos locas recorrían el abdomen plano de la ojiperla, subiendo y llegando a sus pechos, que con las embestidas rebotaban en sus manos deliciosamente…_

_Naruto, que al fin se rindió, cayó de espaldas al piso agotado, pero jalando a la peliazul, que estaba de espaldas, sobre él. La giró para poder contemplarla bien, y ella rendida, calló sobre el torso de su amado. Naruto la observó dormir unos minutos y pensó: Si alguien llegara a venir mañana temprano, tendríamos problemas si nos ven acá en el living… _

_Dicho esto, lentamente tomo a Hinata que dormía, y la llevó con él a su cama, en donde la recostó sobre él y luego la cubrió con la delgada sábana que tenía… _

_Hinata… serás mía por siempre… - dijo el rubio para sí…_


End file.
